


Goals

by purglepurglepurgle



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Gen, Humour, Paperwork, Tseng being a manager, corporate stuff, mention of elena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purglepurglepurgle/pseuds/purglepurglepurgle
Summary: Every Shinra employee must record goals for professional development. This includes the Turks. Very short fic.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Goals

Reno sits down opposite Tseng for their one-to-one. 

"As you ought to be aware," says Tseng, "every Shinra employee is required to record goals for professional development, due this afternoon. With that in mind: are yours done?"

"Yep!" says Reno.

Tseng pauses. He frowns. "Really...?"

"Oh yeah!" Technically, Elena wrote 'em, in exchange for a glitter-hot-chocolate with extra cream and two biscuits. Reno hates writing but doesn't mind wandering around; Elena can't be bothered to traipse down sixty floors to the cafe, but she owns 600 gel pens and a personalised stapler; they've worked out a deal. So the goals are done (first time!). "Yeah, new year's resolution, see, be more responsible--"

"I don't believe you." Tseng's tone is icy. "I'm sure they're a mess. I'm going to cut this meeting short so you can work on them. You have thirty minutes until the department deadline."

"Fuck's sake..." Reno leaves the office, whacking his electro-rod on the wall. _This_ is why he never bothers...

  
*

  
Tseng powers on his laptop. Shit. He'd assumed nobody but Elena would've filled the goals in, but first Rude and now Reno-- _Reno_?! Tseng had intended to push the department deadline back, make a show of telling off the others, but now...

Well, he's just bought himself an extra thirty minutes. Time to scrawl out some goals...

**Author's Note:**

> On a different note, [nameplusnumbers](https://nameplusnumbers.dreamwidth.org/) made fanart for 'The Great Shinra Bakeoff' and 'Turbulent Waters'! :0 :0 :0 (The story with TW is that I discovered there was a published romance novel with the same name (I'm already pretty amused since I tried to go for the cheesiest name possible at the time), and the cover even featured a guy in a blue suit. So nameplusnumbers has shopped it in parody. :D) (Thanks again!)
> 
> [ Art for The Great Shinra Bakeoff ](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/309010798)  
> [ Art for Turbulent Waters ](https://nameplusnumbers.dreamwidth.org/file/429.jpg)


End file.
